Twins Heart
by Haruhito
Summary: Touko, N. N, Touko. Sentiments partagés, non-révélés. Touko le sait, oui, elle sait ce qui va advenir après cet ultime combat. Même si elle préfèrerait de loin que ce ne soit pas le cas. N, il ne sait pas, non, il ne sait rien. Il n'en savait rien.
1. Larme d'amour

**Auteur****:** Haruhito (anciennement Miky-chan)

**Titre****:**Twins Heart

**Disclaimer****:**les pokémons et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri

**Prairing****:** Touko x N

**Rating****:** K+

Note ; à la place de mettre le nom américain, "White", j'ai préféré mettre le nom japonais, "Touko". J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas trop ^.^

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 ; Larme d'amour

Dès qu'elle était rentrée dans le palais de N, elle avait su que quelque chose clochait. Surtout après qu'elle ait rencontré Ghetis, juste avant l'entrée de la pièce où se jouerait le dernier combat, le décisif. Elle avait écouté son discours et avait de suite comprit que N s'était surement fait manipuler par cet homme. Il avait parlé de domination du monde, de « son » monde. Touko était naïve, mais pas à ce point là.

Depuis lors, elle s'était avancée lentement, entrant dans la dernière pièce. Au bout du long couloir qui s'y dessinait, il était là, sur son trône, l'attendant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait fait ce voyage jusqu'à la ligue uniquement pour ce combat contre N. après tout, n'était-ce pas à cause de lui, ou plutôt, grâce à lui, qu'elle avait fait tous ces combats, contre dresseurs, Champions, membres de la Team Plasma, et même amis, tels que Tcheren et Bianca ? Durant tout son périple, Touko s'était posée la question, et maintenant qu'elle était là, en face de lui, avec Zekrom du coté de N, et Reshiram du sien, elle connaissait la réponse.

Elle, elle aurait juste eu envie de devenir la meilleure des dresseuses au Music Hall. Avec Pashmilla, la victoire était quasiment assurée, mais elle avait dû abandonner ce rêve pour poursuivre N. En fin de compte, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, à Arabelle, elle avait changé. Que ce soit du coté de ses sentiments, de ses convictions, de son caractère, tout en elle avait changé. A cause de quoi, à cause de qui ? N. Tout avait commencé avec lui, tout finirait avec lui.

Après ce combat, que ferait-elle ? Elle rentrerait surement chez elle, sa mère l'attendant, elle la féliciterait pour ce voyage qu'elle avait fait avec ses pokémons. Sa mère la serrerait très fort dans ses bras, et elle ferait de même. Puis, elle repartirait en voyage, devant découvrir tous les pokémons, comme lui avait demandé le professeur Keetelaria. Tcheren la féliciterait lui aussi, et lui dira ce qu'il compte faire désormais, tandis que Bianca irait voir ses parents, leur racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son départ, n'oubliant pas les aventures avec la Team Plasma.

Tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, et elle, elle repenserait sûrement à son dernier combat avec N. Lui, que ferait-il si jamais elle gagnait ce combat ? Repartirait-il sur les routes d'Unys, à la rencontre d'autres pokémons à aider, d'autres dresseurs à combattre pour se renforcer dans son idée de libérer les pokémons ? Reviendrait-il ensuite à sa rencontre pour, à nouveau, la défier en combat ? Touko avait mis entre parenthèse toutes ses hypothèses du futur si elle gagnait. Et pourtant la réalité était toute autre.

Reshiram avait vaincu Zekrom, le héros de la Réalité avait vaincu celui de l'Idéal. Puis, Ghetis était arrivé, crachant des horreurs au sujet de N, à son visage et à ceux de Tcheren et Goyah, qui étaient arrivés en renfort. Ce que cet homme disait sur son fils, sur sa « créature » qu'il avait lui-même façonné, comme il disait, la sidérait. Elle avait envie de lui dire que c'était faux, qu'N n'était pas ainsi, sinon, il n'aurait pas agi comme il l'eut fait avec elle.

Il la défia en combat, et bien évidemment, Touko triompha. A ce moment là, Ghetis perdit la raison. Il se prenait pour le maitre du monde, alors qu'il venait de se faire battre. Tcheren et Goyah l'emmenèrent avec eux, voulant le livrer à la police. Elle était une nouvelle fois seule avec N. Un N méditatif, réfléchissant, pensant à ses convictions, à ses pokémons. Il s'était approché d'elle, lui disant qu'il devait lui parler. Ils s'étaient éloignés de l'entré, et était arrivé à l'endroit où résidait avant le trône de N, avant que Zekrom n'arrive et détruise tout. Elle était un peu restée en retrait, préférant qu'N prenne la parole.

Elle écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Son discours sur ses convictions, sur les pokémons, sur « ses » pokémons, la toucha. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que si tôt, ses pokémons l'aimeraient déjà, et qu'ils voudraient rester avec elle. Puis, il enchaina sur les rêves des dresseurs, enfin, plus précisément, sur « ses » rêves, « son » rêve. A un moment, il commença une phrase, elle sut ce qu'il allait dire.

-Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire …

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle connaissait la fin de sa phrase.

-Adieu … !

Elle n'y tint plus, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Zekrom, pour partir Dieu sait où, elle fondit en larmes, essayant de retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait les soubresauts qui l'assaillaient. Au fond d'elle, elle refusait qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse. Il avait changé sa vie, lui avait donné un autre but que celui qu'elle s'était fixée. Il l'avait changé de bout en bout. Même ses sentiments avaient changé.

Tcheren … Il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle n'avait pas pu répondre car elle-même n'était pas sûre de ses propres sentiments pour son ami. S'il avait fait sa déclaration à Bianca, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème, la blondinette lui aurait de suite répondu, et ils auraient été heureux tous les deux !

Ses genoux venaient d'heurter le sol. Elle vit qu'N avait stoppé sa marche. Sûrement l'avait-il entendue pleurer. Et pourtant, il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Au contraire, après quelques secondes, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il reprit sa marche. En elle, Touko sentit que si elle ne faisait rien pour le stopper, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir. Elle se releva à la vitesse grand V, et se rua littéralement vers N, en l'enlaçant, par derrière, refusant qu'il fasse un pas de plus. Elle colla sa tête contre son dos, et le serra autant qu'elle le pouvait.

_Prochain chapitre ; Souvenirs d'antan_

Haruhito~


	2. Souvenir d'antan

Chapitre 2 ; Souvenirs d'antan

N fut des plus surpris par son initiative. Il mit ses mains sur les siennes, pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait le lâcher, et se retourna vers elle, voyant son visage en larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait retenu. Ils avaient été rivaux, ou ennemi, selon le point de vue que l'on abordait. Et pourtant, elle l'avait rattrapé, comme si elle refusait qu'il la laisse. Il voyait les larmes déferler sur son visage. A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser.

L'amour qu'il nourrissait envers elle remontait à leur toute première rencontre, à Arabelle. Mais il avait réellement grandit à partir du moment où ils s'étaient revue à Méanville, lorsqu'N l'avait invité à monté avec lui dans la Grande Roue. Au début, ils n'avaient parlé de rien, préférant plutôt admirer le paysage qui se dessinait en dessous d'eux. Le regard qu'elle avait à ce moment là, était tout, sauf un regard haineux ou colérique. Au contraire, observant la ville et les plaines qui devenaient de plus en plus petites à mesure que la roue tournait, ses yeux se remplissaient de curiosité, d'admiration et de bonheur.

Ce regard l'avait captivé, tout comme ce que ces pokémons disaient d'elle. Ils avaient voyagé avec elle, et l'aimaient plus que tout. Elle prenait soin d'eux, selon eux. Ils refusaient de la quitter pour n'importe qu'elle raison. Ils préféraient mille fois plus perdre des combats que de devoir l'abandonner. Cela était véritablement un signe d'amour pour les pokémons, qui détester perdre.

Puis, lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il était le maitre de la Team Plasma, le regard qu'elle lui portait n'avait pas changé. Il était resté exactement le même. Son visage, bien sûr, avait exprimé de la surprise, mais son regard, lui, n'avait pas sillé. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, même lorsqu'un des membres de la Team Plasma avait volé un pokémon à une de ses amie, pas même cette fois là, ses yeux n'avaient exprimé de colère ou de haine.

Mais depuis quelques temps, N s'en était bien rendue compte, le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était tout autre. Il ne savait pas quel genre de sentiments l'animé, mais ses yeux brillait d'une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Etais-ce seulement parce qu'il voulait voir cette lueur illuminé ses yeux, qu'il pensait la voir, ou était-elle bien réelle ? Quoi qu'il en fût, encore maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de rouvrir ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes, cette lueur était belle et bien présente.

En la voyant ainsi, N ne put y résister, il l'enlaça. Depuis le temps qu'il résistait à faire cela, il pensait que ça ne la choquerait pas en prenant en compte les évènements présents. Il avait pressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes submerger son visage lorsqu'elle était tombée à terre. Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner complètement, car il savait que s'il faisait cela, il ne pourrait plus la quitter.

Et effectivement, maintenant qu'elle avait passée ses bras dans son dos, où elle resserrait son t-shirt à manche, et où ses larmes se déposaient sur l'épaule de N, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la laisser ainsi. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la calmer. Il lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber sa casquette rose en même temps, et la berça lentement, doucement, attendant qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Elle s'excusa pour son comportement, honteuse, tandis que lui l'a pardonné, tout en lui expliquant que cela n'était pas grave, et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment, il crut entendre quelque chose pour le moins … Très inattendu. Il l'écarta, les yeux écarquiller, ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Il la fixa dans les yeux et la vit s'empourprer. Surement que la fixait ainsi la mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa pour cela, baissa les yeux, et la regarda de nouveaux en face, voulant lui demander de répéter

-Tu veux bien … répéter s'il te plait ? Je ne … suis pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris…

Elle baissa la tête, de plus en plus gênée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se releva, et fit volte face à N.

-J'ai dit que … je crois que je t'aime. Pas … pour amitié, mais vraiment … « aimer pour amour » …

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait mis un nom sur la lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. C'était la lueur de l'amour. L'amour qu'elle lui portait, à lui, N, ex-roi de la Team Plasma. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient bel et bien réciproques, et il en était très heureux. Cependant, il se disait que cela était trop simple. Il était quand même celui qui avait voulu libérer les pokémons uniquement dans son intérêt, et dans celui de son père, qui voulait dominer le monde, mais cela, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas pris en compte les sentiments des pokémons qui aimaient leurs dresseurs, mais uniquement ceux des pokémons sauvages, qui étaient très heureux sans dresseurs, justement.

Il s'était fait avoir par son père, qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête, et n'avait eu qu'un seul but depuis qu'il était partit de son palais celui de libérer les pokémons, et de devenir le héro de l'Idéal, avec Zekrom comme pokémon légendaire. Et pourtant, désormais qu'il savait ses sentiments, il voulait aspirer à un avenir possible avec elle. Un avenir heureux, rien que tout les deux, sans ennui, sans père, sans Team Plasma.

Il s'excusa, ne voulant pas la blesser davantage qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il savait qu'avec les gestes qu'il avait eu à son égard, elle devait surement penser que les sentiments étaient partagés. Et pourtant, malgré cela, il la lâcha, se retourna, et partit en direction de Zekrom. Tout du moins, il essaya, car il sentit une main l'agripper à son bras, tout en entendant qu'elle désirait des explications

-Je suis N, ex-roi de la Team Plasma, celui qui a voulu libérer les pokémons, et permettre à son père de dominer le monde, d'une façon indirecte. Je suis celui qui t'a blessé. Non seulement toi, mais aussi tes amis. Et pourtant, tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

Non, il ne comprenait, ou plutôt, refusait d'admettre qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et les folies qu'il avait failli commettre en voulant libérer les pokémons. Il baissa la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. Puis, quelques secondes après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire lâcher son bras qu'elle tenait fermement, il sentit une paire de lèvres chaleureuses sur les siennes.

_Prochain chapitre Avenir incertain_

Haruhito~


	3. Avenir certain

Chapitre 3 Avenir incertain

Elle avait posé ses lèvre sur les siennes, refusant qu'il fasse un pas de plus, mais aussi ne voulant pas qu'il conteste. Elle se sépara de lui, quelques secondes plus tard, puis le regarda en face, en colère. Si elle était énervé, c'était parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'aimer, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, ou faillit faire. Elle lui avait tout pardonné. Non pas parce qu'il était l'ex-roi, mais parce qu'il était lui, il était N. Celui qui avait, par Dieu sait quel moyen, conquit son cœur.

Elle décida de mettre un terme aux doutes qui assaillait le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle n'avait même pas eu besoins de chercher, c'était venu tout seul, tel une évidence.

-Ce que tu dis, c'est n'importe quoi. J'ai même l'impression que tu cherches une excuse pour ne pas me dire quels sont tes véritables sentiments pour moi. C'est ce que toi tu dis, qui n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi ne comprends tu donc pas que je peux t'aimer, non pas pour tes titres, non pas pour tes buts, mais pour ce que tu es au fond de toi ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il répondrait, mais elle espérait que la réponse serait celle qu'elle attendait. Lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle avait sentit que le cœur de N s'était emballé. Elle n'en connaissait pas la véritable signification, mais elle pensait que c'était la même raison de ses battements. Cela n'était bien évidemment qu'une hypothèse, mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle avait raison.

Elle trouvait que la réponse de N se faisait de plus en plus désirer. Peut être était-ce à cause de son visage qui ressemblait à une écrevisse, ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre ? On opterait pour la première option, si vous le voulez bien. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs que l'on ait opté pour la bonne hypothèse, puisque qu'après avoir reprit ses esprits, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait

-Je … le comprends. Ce que j'ai plus de mal à encaisser, et le fait que tu puisses me pardonner aussi facilement … J'ai pourtant … fait du mal à plusieurs dresseurs …

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je t'ai pardonné, car tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur, tu n'as pas fait ce que tu as dit que tu ferais ! Et je sais que ce que tu dis est vrai, je te fais confiance.

Elle soupira, agacée par le fait qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait pardonné si vite, puis releva la tête, et lui sourit. C'était lui, ça, de ne pas comprendre des choses pourtant tellement banales, ça faisait partie des choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui. C'était quelques fois, certes, assez énervant, mais ça avait du charme, malgré tout.

Elle lui prit la main, préférant de loin rentré chez elle, que de rester dans son palais. Elle vit qu'il faisait une tête un peu déconcerté, et, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un petit baiser. N rougit instantanément, et se recula un peu, du moins, essaya, ayant oublié qu'elle lui tenait la main.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi me tiens-tu la main ?

-Parce que j'aimerai que l'on rentre … Chez moi, car chez toi, c'est dans ce palais.

Touko avait bien compris quelle signification avait ce palais. C'était là où celui qu'elle aimait avait grandit, avait été enfermé, contraint de jouer dans une seule et unique pièce. Avec ce petit train multicolore, ce ballon de basket, ce sol nuageux… Tout cela lui avait monté les larmes aux yeux, car elle voyait, elle arrivait à imaginer, le petit N, pleurant de solitude, avec ce petit train. Le petit train de ses rêves, très certainement. Cela avait été comme une cage, mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, était que le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts n'ait jamais rien tenté pour essayé de sortir de cette cage d'or. Certainement était-ce pour ne pas déplaire à son « père ».

Elle se retourna, vit qu'N était un peu ennuyer car il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Le sauver, voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et cela, elle savait qu'il l'avait compris. Elle sourit, heureuse de savoir qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Elle partit du coté opposé où c'était tenu N, dans l'idée d'enfin en terminer avec toute cette histoire. Elle remonta les grands couloirs, mais, lorsqu'elle passa devant la salle qui avait été la chambre de l'ex-roi de la Team Plasma, ce dernier s'arrêta. Elle le vit contempler la salle, et sans vraiment y faire attention, elle remarqua cependant que des larmes coulaient de son visage pâle. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Cette salle avait fait bien plus qu'un rôle de chambre dans sa vie. Plus qu'une chambre, cette pièce avait accueillit ses premiers pokémons, ses premiers secrets, ses premières peines et chagrins, elle avait partagé avec lui toutes les joies et peines de sa vie d'enfant. Et encore maintenant, elle tenait son rôle à la perfection. Elle savait qu'il serait difficile pour N de devoir faire sans cette salle, mais pourtant, s'ils voulaient avancer dans leur vie future, l'homme aux cheveux verts devaient bien s'y résoudre.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, avec un petit sourire, ainsi que ses larmes ayant séchées sur ses joues. Il s'approcha, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, comme une mère réconforterait son enfant après s'être fait une blessure. Il la regarda tendrement, et bougea ses lèvres. Pour n'importe qui, cela aurait été incompréhensible. Mais elle comprit.

-Allons-y.

Désormais, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était maintenant lui qui la trainait à travers le palais. Elle se laissait emmener, heureuse de voir que lui aussi ferait son possible pour rendre la vie future mieux qu'elle aurait pu l'être s'il était partit.

Arrivé enfin à destination, à l'extérieur du palais, celui-ci s'effondra. Elle vit N regarder attentivement l'écroulement des grandes poutres, de la salle de son enfance, de la pièce où son trône avait résidait. Reshiram et Zekrom était repartit en voyant les deux dresseurs s'en allait, et avait prié pour un avenir meilleur.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux, comme si lui aussi prier, et elle fit de même. Elle remercia les pokémons, de l'avoir aidé à sauver N, elle remercia ce petit train qui était toujours en action sur ses railles, signe que la vie du jeune homme n'était pas encore terminer. Elle était vraiment en train de se dire que ce petit train électrique, était certainement celui qui signifiait la vie de l'enfance d'N. Mais désormais que tout cela avait disparut, la page de son histoire avait tourné, et désormais, elle savait que la suite de l'histoire allait être écrit par tout les deux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, N était penché sur elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'empourpra et lui dit que c'était un secret. Il sourit, l'embrassa alors, et lui murmura trois mots qu'elle gardera à jamais en mémoire

-Je t'aime.

_Prochain chapitre Quand l'amour s'en mêle_

Haruhito~


End file.
